Native Civilization/Diplomacy Missions
The beginning of a peaceful coexistence. This is a list of diplomacy missions available when your have Native Civilizations on your world. This list is only available after you have made first contact. Not all missions are available at all times. Sometimes your Familiarity or Happiness score with that particular village isn't right. The mission will show up when the prerequisites are met. Visit this page to see those prerequisites, and see how success chances are calculated for each mission: :Main article: Native Civilization/Mission Chance of Success Open Communication The single biggest obstacle to inter-species communication is the language barrier. We should make a concerted effort to create a reliable translation system, to further our communication efforts and enable an easier exchange of ideas in the future. Success: +20% Happiness, +1 Culture Point, +2% Familiarity Failure: -5% Happiness Something Special Everyone loves gifts! We should a gift to the people of village, something that represents our own culture and our hope for a prosperous relationship with theirs. Success: +5% Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -3% Happiness A Longer Table If there's one thing that every species in the universe can enjoy, it's a feast. Our chefs have prepared an exquisite meal, blending local ingredients and styles with our own. Inviting the citizens of village to a joint feast should help bring our two peoples closer together. Success: +5% Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -5% Happiness The Grand Tour Who better to show us around village and explain the significance of what we see, than the people of village themselves? We should ask for a formal tour, to see the village through the eyes of those who inhabit it. Success: +5% Familiarity Failure: -5% Happiness In Memoriam Prerequisite: There is no Happiness or Familiarity requirement. It shows up randomly for every village at the same time, then, after a couple of minutes of gameplay, disappears again for all of them at the same time. A local dignitary in village has died. If we were to send a representative to pay our respects and honor the dead, it could go a long way toward demonstrating our respect for the local culture, and continuing a positive relationship between our societies. Success: +10% Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -10% Happiness Ivory Towers Prerequisite: A Happiness score of over (13-27%?) Establishing a relationship with another sentient species opens untold opportunities for scientific advancement. We've done well enough with field research and individual grants, but the establishment of a genuine research facility within the bounds of village could dramatically aid our cultural studies. Success: +20% Happiness, +1 Culture Point, +10% Familiarity Failure: -10% Happiness The Cure Prerequisite: Village suffers from Plague. The villagers of village are suffering. A plague has swept through, and is causing ongoing death and devastation. We have the technology to formulate a cure, which we could distribute among the populace. With any luck, it will both cure the villagers and improve their attitude toward us. Success: Removes Plague, +20% Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -5% Happiness Trade Treaty Prerequisite: A Happiness score of over (? 49-59%) Throughout history, economics has been an integral part of every positive international relationship. If we can get the leaders of village to agree to an ongoing trade treaty, it will profit both our societies. Success: Adds Trade Treaty (revenue), +10% Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -5% Happiness You can see the amount earned from a trade treaty in the revenue tab of the stats page (the same place where you can see how much your spaceports earn, and your facilities cost, but way at the bottom.) Trade Treaties with villages that have a higher level of infrastructure will be more lucrative, and the same goes for trade treaties with villages with a large population. Uplift Prerequisite: A Happiness score of over (?) What greater gift is there than the gift of knowledge? We should send educators to village to teach the locals new skills and demonstrate new technologies. With their help, we should be able to increase the local infrastructure from level to level in very little time! Success: Increases Local Infrastructure, +5% Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -5% Happiness The village's local infrastructure is increased. This helps Trade Treaties become more lucrative. Even though when the game randomly spawns in new villages in your world, a village with a higher infrastructure level will have more population, this mission does not instantly increase a village's population. The Shield Prerequisite: A base Happiness score of over 75% Hab Dome has been researched. The villagers of village have become close friends, but they remain vulnerable to the changing conditions on World. We could protect them by adapting our Hab Dome design into a village-wide protective barrier. This would enable the locals to survive in their optimal conditions, regardless of the status of the rest of the planet. Success: Adds Protective Dome, +10% Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: +5% Happiness Peace in Our Time The beginning of any first contact scenario is fraught with danger as much as potential. We should establish a formal peace treaty with the leaders of village, to ensure all future interactions are peaceful and diplomatic. Success: Adds Peace Treaty, +10% Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -5% Happiness Having a Peace Treaty disables all Conquest Missions, except for Things Fall Apart. Category:Content Category:Native Civilization Category:Missions